Getting items cold and keeping them cold requires a power draw that can deplete a vehicle battery. Even when the vehicle engine is running, power demand from the systems of the vehicle, such as an HVAC system, can demand more current draw than the alternator can supply. Traditionally, coolers either turn off when the ignition is off, providing no cooling even during short stops when cooling is desired; or cooler stay on when the ignition is off, which can deplete the vehicle battery during longer stops.